


American Values (podfic)

by cassandraoftroy, Liara_Shadowsong



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: American Politics, Community: avengerkink, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraoftroy/pseuds/cassandraoftroy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_Shadowsong/pseuds/Liara_Shadowsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of cassandraoftroy's story of the same title. </p><p>Inspired by the following prompt on the LJ community avengerkink:</p><p>"Some hate group like 1 million moms or AFA decide to make Captain America their mascot, toting him as the perfect Christian American man. They start campaigning that boys should try to be like him and then they won't be gay, and lesbians just need a boyfriend like him to help them find the light.</p><p>Steve is not amused.</p><p>Bonus for the Avengers being freaked out to see a completely FURIOUS Steve."</p><p>Steve Rogers discovers that the American Family Association have co-opted his Captain America image and identity to advance their hateful agenda, and arranges to let them know exactly how he feels about their interpretation of Christianity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Values (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [American Values](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418371) by [cassandraoftroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraoftroy/pseuds/cassandraoftroy). 



> The original text version of this story written by cassandraoftroy is found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/418371 . This podfic version was recorded by liara_shadowsong with permission.

Length 18:40  
Hosted at [http://liara-shadowsong.tumblr.com/post/36101110898/](http://liara-shadowsong.tumblr.com/post/36101110898)

(If the embedded version fails to load, the file can be listened to at the page linked above. The complete file can also be downloaded at [http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/0pyedb/](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/0pyedb) if you would prefer.) 

 

 


End file.
